


Frozen Flowers

by Emily_the_Almighty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Elemental AU, Like, M/M, Magic AU?, They have powers, cute little fluff, that's better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff has ice in his veins. Jack was a child bathed in sunlight. Love ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in September of 2015 as a birthday present, and I've decided to finally post it here. Hope you enjoy.

Sometimes it was hard being elements that didn't compliment each other. 

Geoff controlled ice. He could freeze anything with a simple touch, and even his natural body temperature was a little lower than average. Much like how a fire elemental's body is a few degrees warmer. 

Jack loved sunlight, and warmth. He could control the growth of plants and vegetation. Everyday he'd adorn his beard with small flowers, fashioning a flower crown to complete the look. He was the poster boy flower child. His home and garden were well groomed and manicured to be best that it could be.

The relationship started out pretty awkward and rocky. Fleeting touches and looks bled into "not" date nights and spending more and more time together. Then one drunken night together led to a kiss and all of those pent up feelings were finally reciprocated from both ends.

After that, their relationship finally took off. 

But sometimes, they had to deal with their problems and their biological differences.

Since Geoff was naturally colder than normal, it was hard to cuddle at night. Jack instinctively craved warmth and security. The solution? Geoff bundled up his little flower in a cocoon of blankets before wrapping his arms around his love.

Jack worked outside in the garden everyday during the summer. He didn't like to be alone, so Geoff would put on his floppy sunhat and sit on the patio with a cold drink and a book. He didn't tan well, and was more than likely gonna burn. But it was worth it for his little flower. Because the radiant smile on his face made Geoff's day a thousand times better.

Their first real fight was full of negative energy on both ends. It was something about money, the details long forgotten. When Jack yelled, the plants in their home wilted under the intensity. The flowers in his beard lost their petals one by one. When Geoff yelled, the floor around his feet started to freeze. The house got colder as his words did. It ended with Geoff storming out of the house, his feet crunching newly formed ice as he walked.

Grudges were held, but they both caved a week later. They missed each other. Geoff put hours and hours into a make-up present. He used his powers to make an ice sculpture of Jack's favorite flowers. He spent so much time working out the little details, trying to make it perfect for him.

Jack used his powers to make Geoff a reading nook in the backyard. He exhausted himself growing an oak tree in the center of his garden. He manipulated the trunk, slowly carving and compressing a sizeable hole that Geoff could comfortably sit in and be shaded while in the sun.

They loved each other, through the ups and downs, through cuddles and discomfort, through ice and flowers. They were gonna make this work.


End file.
